After the Storm
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: Sometimes, a rock has to break. (I suck at titles and summaries)


The few remaining secret scientists were gathered around the Saturday's HQ command center as their leader, Doctor Solomon Saturday, broke down in front of them. And not in a good way.

Doc wasn't really a man who cried so he would usually take out his rage or sadness on the objects around him. The command center was now just a wrecked computer room with wires and cracked computer screens laying about the floor.

"Doc, you're gonna hurt someone. Can you stop?" one of his closest friends, Dr. Paul Cheechoo, asked quietly. He was answered by a black computer screen flying past him, mere inches from his face.

"Doc, it's not your fault it went the way it did." Miranda spoke up.

"Yes it is!" he yelled as he punched a hole in the wall.

The scientists looked over at Drew, who looked extremely composed and unphased at this violent outbreak.

"He'll cool off eventually." she told them.

"But this is different, Drew. Over half of the secret scientists lost their lives in the raid and he was the mastermind, the leader of this whole plan. Are you sure he'll cool off?" Cheechoo asked.

He was right. Usually Doc's other outbreaks were because of something smaller, like an experiment gone wrong. This was a whole different level. People lost lives, and he was the one that planned the whole raid.

She watched as he ripped open the doors and stormed out.

"Now what?" Dr. Beeman asked.

"We go home I guess." Paul replied.

"You should come with us, Drew. With Doc being this way, we don't know what's going to happen next. He might hurt you." Miranda added.

Drew crossed her arms. "Please." she scoffed. "I can handle whatever he brings at me."

"Its not just you we're worrying about." Dr. Henry Cheveyo spoke. Of course the secret scientists knew about the baby. That was practically one of the only good things that had happened the whole year.

"We'll be fine. You guys worry about yourselves." Drew replied as she placed a hand her stomach.

Paul sighed. "You really have to accept the fact that we're here to help you out. You can't just depend on yourself to solve the problems."

"Isn't that why I'm married? For the support?" Drew said with a hint of sarcasm.

Paul smilied and shook his head. "What are we gonna do with you, Drew? I'll come by tomorrow, see how things are going."

"So will I." Miranda added.

"Fine. Just go home already! You're getting really on my nerves." Drew replied with a smile. She watched as the scientists filed out the back door, so as to not get in Doc's way.

"Do I dare leave?" she asked her self as she stood by the ripped open doorway. She walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Appearently so."

It was eerily quiet, and a little scary. There wasn't any debris, or signs that he was ever here. Drew made a guess at where Doc had probably run off to. She'd check that place out, but first she wanted to get out of the torn up uniform she currently wore.

BREAK!

Drew bolted awake after a horrible nightmare. She looked around her. The sun shone brightly through the big windows of their bedroom marking the beginning of a new day. She looked towards the other side of the bed where Doc was supposed to be sleeping, but he wasn't there this time.

Drew stretched, yawning at the same time. She lazily got to her feet, and shuffled out of the room. Her head was throbbing, but it was nothing a couple pills could take care of. And how she yearned for a steaming cup of coffee!

"Some of the disadvantages of having a child." she sighed. Minuswell search for her enraged husband then, and she had a good guess where he might be.

 _BREAK!_

 _"Laboratory"_ the sign above the doors said. This was Doc's safe haven, his candy land. If he could be anywhere in the huge house, it was here. There was a bright red warning sign telling whoever was going to go in there to wear protective gear. Drew didn't abide to the rules. She knew what she was doing, so pajamas were the only gear she needed.

Drew typed in the numerical code on the keypad by the doorway. There was a small hiss as the doors slid open.

The lab lights were dimmed, but she could easily make out the different tables and gadget that lay scattered about. She walked straight until she reached a wooden door. Drew twisted the knob slightly, and carefully opened the door. She flicked on the lights, revealing a small office room. File cabinets lined one side, while bookshelves lined the other. There in the middle of the room, was an office desk with the hunched over form of Doc Saturday, snoring quietly.

 _At least he got some sleep._ She thought.

"Hey." She whispered and tapped him slighlty on the shoulder. Nothing.

"Hey. Wake up." This time she shook him slightly. Still nothing.

"Wake up." she said loudly as she shook him slightly harder.

"Argost!" his head shot up. Doc breathed heavily until he took notice of his surrondings.

"Woah, calm down. Argost isn't here." Drew said.

He looked at her, and she noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep either." she chuckled as she pulled up a chair.

"It wasn't a dream, was it." he sighed as he laid his head on the table again.

"Sadly, no. But that was in the past. We have other things to worry about now." she replied.

"I can't let that go, Drew. The blood of over half of the secret scientists are on my hands. It's my fault they're dead." he slammed his fist on the table repeatedly. "Why couldn't have I just gone alone?"

"You could've, but we wanted to help. So in reality, its not really your fault because we chose to come along with you with our own freewill." Drew said.

"I could've said no." he mumbled.

"You could've, but if you did would we have gotten the kur stone back? Think about it, if Argost had kept the kur stone, he would have found kur which would lead to mass casualties around the world! Millions of innocent people killed compared to fifty or so scientists. Then you would be blaming yourself to death!"

Doc sat up. "You're not helping." He grumbled.

Drew put her hands on his shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is, we have other more important things to worry about right now. You can't dwell in the past and beat yourself up for it forever. I need you here, in the present. We have a child to take care of now and I can't do it by myself. I need you, Doc."

Doc looked away from her gaze and sighed. "You're right." He turned back towards her. "I'm sorry."

Drew smiled and hugged him, almost making the chair he sat on topple over. "It's okay. I understand."

Doc hugged her tightly, and tried to refrain from the tears he felt gathering at the corners of his eyes. He sniffed slightly.

"Are you crying?" Drew had only ever seen him cry once, and that was when she was half dead after being ambushed by Van Rook and his apprentice.

"No. It's allergies." he replied.

She pulled back and looked at him. "It's okay to cry." she smiled as she wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye.

"I know." he pulled back in for a hug.

He was her rock, her Spartan warrior. He was the most physically and mentally strongest person she ever knew, but sometimes even the strongest man on earth has to break down evetually. And it was his turn.

 **My goodness! I haven't done anything for almost a month! Sorry if my writing skills are kinda rusty. Anyways, just another Doc and Drew oneshot because they need more attention. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I have a whole blog on Tumblr dedicated to The Secret Saturdays. Check it out one of these days. URL is cryptid-cadet, and the blog name is "THE SECRET SATURDAYS!" (Sorry I couldn't post the link, but if you type in the secret saturdays on the tumblr search engine, it should pop up.)**


End file.
